More than Enough
by Xtina Jones
Summary: "He awakens a bit less groggy than the last few times he's come-to in the hospital. He turns and she's there, just as she's been every time before and for all the other times he can't fully remember." A S7 speculation fic in which there is Caskett, a mysterious gift, and equal measures of fluff and angst.


The only thing you need to know before reading this: could be read as a follow-up of sorts to my one-shot "Rainy Sunday," but can also be read separately without any confusion.

* * *

He awakens a bit less groggy than the last few times he's come-to in the hospital. He turns and she's there, just as she's been every time before and for all the other times he can't fully remember.

He squeezes her hand and she smiles, that perfect soft smile only he gets to see.

"Hey," he rasps quietly.

"Hey," she responds, eyes twinkling.

"How're you feeling today?" she asks, running her fingers through his hair. It's the longest it's ever been, bordering on shaggy, but she can't keep her hands out of it so he continues to put off letting someone come in to cut it.

"Still sore, less foggy though. Best I've felt since getting here. There's this bedside nurse I've got…smokin' hot, does whatever I want…she's been pretty great."

"Oh yeah," she responds, an eyebrow quirking up. "I'd love to meet her, give her my thanks."

"I'd like to do that, too. I couldn't have made it this far without her. What d'ya think I should give her to express my gratitude?"

She's thoughtful for a moment, a look of fake seriousness on her face.

"Hmm…you could kiss her."

"Kiss her, huh?"

"Yeah, that'd be a good start."

"Just a start?"

"For now."

He tugs her toward him, captures her lips with his own, gentle but insistent. She pulls away to pepper feather-light kisses along his jaw.

"It's more than enough for now," she whispers into his skin. "More than enough. I just want you."

He presses a kiss into her palm, lips brushing the cool metal of her engagement ring.

"You have me. Always."

Her vibrant green eyes never leave his, brimming with adoration and unshed tears.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight. Ever."

He chuckles in spite of her declaration.

"That's the third time you've said that, dear, and I still don't know how you plan to follow through with such a threat."

She swats him playfully, her eyes narrowing.

"I have my ways."

He quirks up an eyebrow.

"Do tell."

"Can't give away my secrets, Castle."

"I thought I knew all your secrets?" he replies in feigned hurt.

"Not all," she counters, winking at him. God, this woman was going to land him in an early grave.

"I, uh, have something for you actually."

She's shy all of a sudden, borderline nervous. His curiosity piques.

"I'm intrigued, Detective."

She gives him a small smile and reaches under her chair, producing a large shiny blue gift bag stuffed with white tissue paper.

"Did I miss my birthday?" he jokes.

She rolls her eyes and he sits up straighter in his hospital bed as she places the bag in his lap.

"It's a…get well gift. A…thank you gift of sorts…in a way. It's…just open it."

She's flustered and his curiosity is now off the charts. He watches her closely as she self-consciously pulls her sweater tighter around her body.

He lifts his hand to begin pulling away the tissue paper and then drops it.

"What are you up to, Beckett?"

"Just open the damn present, Castle."

"You're cute when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous!"

"Are, too!"

"Castle!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'll open it."

She settles back in her chair, her hands clasped tightly.

There's a rustling of tissue paper as he pulls out the sheets and tosses them in the air. He roots around the bag and finds a box. He pulls it out and examines it in the palm of his hand. It's thin, almost like a box for a bracelet, and bound by a green ribbon. He deftly unties the ribbon and cautiously lifts the lid to find…an envelope.

He removes the envelope and places the box on his bed. He looks up and she's watching him intently, worrying her lip between her teeth. She gives him a slight 'get on with it' nod and a smile that betrays the confidence she's trying to show.

He turns over the envelope, slides his thumb under the flap to break the seal. His heart is pounding now and he has no idea why. He slips his fingers inside and frees a rectangular piece of paper. He holds it up in contemplation.

It's got a thin white border surrounding a grey image that he can't quite make out. He turns it around in his hands, his brow scrunched in concentration.

He glances over to her when she chuckles at his confusion.

"Having some trouble there, Castle?"

She's being coy with him now, throwing him for a loop. She knows something that he doesn't.

He scowls at her and returns his attention to the paper, determined to solve the riddle she's presented to him.

There's something he's overlooked…

_Aha!_ There are small words printed along the top border of the page that he missed.

He begins to read.

'Patient: Beckett, Katherine'

Is she ill? Brief panic grips him. No, that can't be it. That would be the exact opposite of a gift. He reads further.

'8 July 2014, Gestation: 10 Weeks'

Gestation? Isn't that a word for…_oh_. Oh. OH!

He blinks rapidly, eyes darting between her and the image. There's a timid smile growing on her face as his realization dawns.

"Kate."

Her name is the only word he can form right now.

"Is this…are you…are we…a…a…a baby?"

"Very articulate, Castle."

"But that's what this is, right? An ultrasound? From last month? You were already…before the wedding…and then…_Jesus_, Kate. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? What the hell could you possibly be sorry for? You're not…do you…not want this?"

Heartbreak and fear descend upon her face like a shroud.

"No!" he exclaims, practically shouts it, startles her.

"No," he states again, softer this time but just as firm. He takes her hands in his, the ultrasound picture placed carefully in his lap.

"God, Kate. I've wanted this, wanted a family with you, for…I don't even know how long now. This is the best gift you could ever give me, the most…amazing, wonderful, precious, beautiful gift. Sharing this with you, going on this journey with you, it's gonna be the craziest ride of our lives. But it'll be so worth it and we'll be doing it together. Partners."

"Partners," she echoes, a grin breaking out across her face and interrupting the last tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Plus one," he adds, reaching for the ultrasound.

They beam at each other, two fools ridiculously in love, two hearts bursting with happiness, two imperfect halves that make a perfect whole.

"I love you," she says, lacing their fingers together, her engagement ring glittering softly in the fluorescent lights of the room.

"Love you, too," he murmurs back, overwhelmed by the beautiful woman before him.

"So…I talked to your doctor, and he said it's okay if you're feeling up for it…and I…well, I have an ultrasound appointment upstairs in an hour. If you wanna come."

She's being so hesitant about this and he really must put an end to it.

"Of _course _I wanna come," he says, his voice full of excitement. "And I want to be there for everything else, too. I'm _in_ this with you, Kate, every step of the way, no matter what. You never have to question that, okay?"

"Okay," she nods.

"Good. Now that _that's_ cleared up…what would you like to do for the next hour?"

She kisses him soundly.

He's not going to complain.

* * *

Seems my brain can't stop writing S6/S7 Caskett baby fics...

For a clarification on the timeline of events: Kate gets pregnant right before the wedding (roughly very end of April/very beginning of May), the Season 6 finale happens and Castle goes missing (beginning of May), they find Castle in August.

There will be more of this! Thanks for reading.


End file.
